She Wasn't Supposed to Know
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: Inuyasha has a hard time expressing emotions. So when he accidently blurts out the truth about how he feels for Kagome, he secludes himself. Can Kagome show him it's okay to show you're emotions? (one-shot, I think)
1. Default Chapter

She Wasn't Supposed to Know  
  
Rating: PG (It's mostly fluff, but there is a fighting scene) Genre: Romance  
  
Tenshi: Hi! Tenshi here! Yami Tenshi: And Kerra too! Tenshi: And that's not all! Yami: What are we doing here?! This is an Inuyasha fanfic! We're Yugioh characters! Tenshi: I know, but I just like having you guys here. Besides- (cuddles Yugi) Yugi is SO CUTE!! Yugi: ^_^ Yami: -_-" Inuyasha: I still don't know why I'm here. Tenshi: Because you are REALLY COOL!! Inuyasha: -_- Kerra: Can we just get to the disclaimer here? Tenshi: Okay. Yugi, will you do it? Yami: Why does he always have to do it? Tenshi: Because HE IS SO CUTE!! Yami, Inuyasha, Kerra: -_-" Yugi: I don't mind. Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Inuyasha. She does not own Inuyasha at all. She doesn't own Yugi or Yami either. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh!. All she owns is the plot, the title, and that's it. So, please, do not sue. Tenshi: What did I tell you?! (hugs Yugi) TOO CUTE!!! ^_^ Kerra: Please just read the following. We'll deal with Tenshi. -_-  
  
She Wasn't Supposed to Know  
  
(one-shot)  
  
It was a crescent moon that Inuyasha stared at. Sitting in his Gods tree[1], gazing at the moon, he tried to gather his thoughts together. Inuyasha did not like things that were confusing and, in turn, did not like being confused. Straight forward, bluntly, frankly, and right to the point was the way Inuyasha liked things. However, there were these meaningless things called "emotions" that often came into Inuyasha's life and messed everything up. It was because of these "emotions" that got Inuyasha's thoughts all swirled around. 'Okay. Calm down,' he thought, gritting his teeth. 'Just go through today's events, slowly, and we'll figure something out.' His eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his throat at the thought of the day's occurrences.  
  
* * * * flashback * * * * *  
  
"Why can't the enemy ever pick an easy battlefield?" Inuyasha thought  
aloud as he leaped up another sheer cliff. Landing in a crouching  
position, he sniffed the air for the giant worm [2] that had buried  
itself into the cliff itself. An oozy, dirt filled scent hit his  
nostrils and he realized that it came from his sharp left.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" he heard Kagome call out in time.  
  
For right at that moment, the worm sprang out and, its jaws wide open,  
snapped at Inuyasha's side. However, Inuyasha quickly sprang toward the  
demon-worm's side and slashed its side. Hearing the enemy's roar of  
pain, Inuyasha allowed himself a smirk.  
  
Such a stupid demon. To think that it could catch him, Inuyasha, off  
guard. The hanyou had spent way too much time alone in the world,  
learning how to survive, to be caught by such an idiotic demon.  
  
However, not even Inuyasha was ready for what happened next.  
  
Caught off balance, the worm demon fell over, and having no claws of feet  
to stop itself, went sliding down the mountainside. Kiala [3], having  
Sango and Miroku on her back, sprang out of the way. Unfortunately,  
Kagome and Shippou, were still on the ground. And right in the pathway  
of the sliding worm!  
  
Eyes widening, Inuyasha sprang down the cliff, "Kagome!"  
  
Screaming, Kagome turned and tried to run out of the way. Shippou  
clutched desperately to her back, eyes clamped shut. However, the school  
girl was not fast enough.  
  
With a crash and tons of rocks sliding down, Kagome and Shippou  
disappeared beneath the demon-worm.  
  
With an animal-like cry, Inuyasha, too late, knelt at the side of the  
worm and started, wildly, clawing the boulders out of the way.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried over and over. No way. No way could she be gone.  
She couldn't leave him like this! How dare she leave him all alone! She  
couldn't do this to him! She wouldn't dare! However, the more he dug,  
the more the sagging feeling in his gut grew.  
  
Ignoring Sango and Miroku, who had by now joined him in the digging,  
Inuyasha slowly transitioned himself into desperation. His mind thought  
of nothing else except for getting Kagome back [4] and his hands worked  
on auto-drive.  
  
Practically near tears, Inuyasha kept calling her name. "Kagome!  
Kagome! Kagome, you can't do this!" he yelled. Suddenly, his claw  
struck a rock and it slowly disappeared. Bemused, Inuyasha watched as a  
couple other boulders faded away as well.  
  
And Shippou and Kagome's heads popped up.  
  
Letting out a yell, Inuyasha felt Sango and Miroku hurry over. Sango  
hugged Shippou and Miroku gave Kagome a hand up.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt very angry. He didn't know why, but he was. He  
was so angry that he didn't even notice when Kagome slapped Miroku for  
trying to rub her bottom. Nor did he notice when Sango started up this  
big argument with Miroku, with occasional input from Shippou. He was  
just very angry.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he heard a timid voice ask quietly.  
  
Snapping around, Inuyasha found himself face to face with Kagome. He practically felt his heart melt at the sight of her. Oh, was he grateful this girl didn't know what she could do to him. She looked worried and he suddenly felt guilt sweep him. Of course, he never showed this physically.  
  
"What?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Were you worried something had happened to me?"  
  
It was an innocent question, but it caused anger to fill him once more. His fists clenched, his eyes narrowed, and he could almost feel his voice preparing to raise itself.  
  
"OF COURSE I WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" he shouted. "YOU'RE SO STUPID! GETTING INTO TROUBLE LIKE THAT THEN ASKING IF I CARED!! Don't you get it?! I CARE ABOUT YOU!!"  
  
Just like that, his jaws snapped shut and he felt his face heat up.  
Oh shoot.  
  
Did he say that aloud?  
  
Considering the look on Kagome's face, he did.  
  
Great.  
  
Embarrassed, but of course not showing it, he turned around to the gaping Sango, Miroku, and Shippou and gave them orders that they were going back home.  
  
He and Kagome never said a word.  
  
* * * * end flashback * * * * *  
  
He was an idiot. There was no doubt about it. Not only had he given Kagome, the girl he loved (though he would NEVER admit it out loud), a hint of how he felt, but he had yelled at her too! Man, was he a moron!  
  
Grumbling in his tree, he didn't hear someone walk up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he heard a soft voice.  
  
Looking down, Inuyasha felt his heart jump at the sight of Kagome. She was beautiful in the daytime, she was gorgeous at night. And she was smiling. Inuyasha fought the blush that tried to cover his face. He loved her smile.  
  
"Yeah?" he snorted. Man, how did she do this?  
  
Hearing no answer, he looked down to see her settling herself down at the tree's base. Gazing at the crescent moon, she softly called up to him, "Will you come sit with me?"  
  
Inuyasha, blushing, slowly climbed down and quietly sat down next to her. They didn't say anything to each other, each just lost in their own thoughts and gazing at the moon. Then, slowly, Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. [5]  
  
Inuyasha, face flaming, felt like he was gonna drop dead then and there. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't think straight. Glancing down at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Gulping, Inuyasha felt his body go rigid and he felt he couldn't breathe.  
  
He heard a giggle and a hand softly gripped his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled. "You don't have to be so stiff. I'm not going to bite."  
  
Feeling foolish, Inuyasha felt himself relax. After awhile, he felt himself slipping into sleep. Slowly, he felt his head drop against Kagome's and his eyes close.  
  
'This is nice and all,' was his last thought. 'But she wasn't supposed to know.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Only a short distance away, three figures crouched behind a bush, giggling at the sleeping couple.  
  
"Hey," one of the figures, which sounded suspiciously like Miroku, nudged another figure. "I told ya. Pay up."  
  
"No way," hissed the other figure, which sounded strangely like Sango. "You said they would kiss. They didn't kiss."  
  
While they (quietly) continued their argument, the third, small figure giggled at the two "couples". And, of all coincidences, it sounded a lot like Shippou.  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: Well, there you go. Kerra, Yugi, Yami, Inuyasha: 0_0 Tenshi: What? Kerra: That was awful! Tenshi: 0_0 Inuyasha: I agree! I don't act like that! Tenshi: ;_; Was it that bad? Yugi: I liked it Tenshi! Tenshi: Thank you, Yugi! (gives him a hug) ^_^  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: (mumbles) kiss up. Yami: (glares at Inuyasha) What did you say? Inuyasha: You heard me. Yami: _ No one makes fun of my hikari! (Inuyasha and Yami start this big shouting match) Tenshi, Kerra, Yugi: 0_0 Tenshi: Um, okaaaay. ^_^" Anyway, I MIGHT add another chapter to this. I'm thinking about it. Kerra: Oh boy. Tenshi: All I'm asking for is 2 reviews. Two!! And if 1 of them wants me to continue (once I figure out how) then I will! (turns to Yugi) Can you ask them to review, Yugi? Yugi: Sure. (uses puppy eyes) Please review this fanfic! Thank you! Tenshi: CUTE!! (hugs Yugi) Kerra: (surveys Yami and Inuyasha fighting and Tenshi hugging Yugi) We'll get back to you guys. -_-"  
  
Key: [1]-I'm not too sure what Inuyasha's tree is so I just called it this. If I'm right, I'm right. If I'm wrong, then I'm sorry. [2]-I know, pathetic. But a worm was the first thing that popped into my head. [3]-I don't know how her name is spelled. Sorry. [4]-Kind of rude on how he forgets Shippou, huh? [5]-This scene is based on an actual picture I saw. Except that it was during the day. It was SO CUTE! Inuyasha was blushing and everything. ^_^ (btw, I don't own the picture either) 


	2. Miroku's Bet

She Wasn't Supposed to Know Rating: PG (just to be safe) Genre: Romance (there's a little humor)  
  
Tenshi: Hi everybody! Tenshi here! Kerra: Hey, we're here too, ya know! Yugi: Hi! Yami: -_- Inuyasha: I can't believe we're back here! Kerra: I can't believe you're continuing this! Tenshi: Yeah, well, I said that if at least 1 person wanted me to continue, then I would. And lots of people requested it, so... Inuyasha: Am I gonna have to go through this embarrassment again? Tenshi: It wasn't that bad! _ Geez, anyway, onto business. I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but whatever. Lots of you wanted me to continue, so here ya go! I am sorry for the long wait though. (Computer problems, go figure.) Actually, this was supposed to be a angst fic, but I guess it wasn't to be. Oh well. Anyway, review responses are at the bottom. And after Yugi does the Disclaimer, then we'll start the second chapter of 'She Wasn't Supposed to Know'. Yugi: Alright. Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own 'Inuyasha' or the 'Yugioh!' characters Yugi and Yami. Rumiko Takahashi owns 'Inuyasha' and Kazuki Takahashi owns 'Yugioh!'. Yami's Tenshi does own the title, the plot, Kerra, and Tenshi. (Tenshi and Kerra aren't in the story, but she does own them.) Nothing more. So, please do not sue. Thank you. Tenshi: Ain't he the greatest? ^_^ Anyway, please read and review! Thank you!  
  
She Wasn't Supposed to Know Chapter 2: Miroku's Bet  
  
"Hey, you! Come back here!"  
  
"I told you, I'm tired! I wanna rest!"  
  
"We'll rest when I say we can rest! Now get back over here!"  
  
"I said that I wanna rest and that's what I'm gonna do! So there!"  
  
It wasn't an unusual sight in Shikon [1] to see a girl with strange clothes stomping by with a just as strange boy with silver hair and dog ears following behind.  
  
"I'm tired! We're not gonna find any shikon shards today, so I'm gonna take a break and that's that!" Kagome grinded her teeth and crossed her arms, stomping over to Kaede's hut. How did Inuyasha manage to annoy her so? She could feel her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Why you little..." Inuyasha stomped after Kagome. The nerve of this girl! She made decisions without even asking him! Of course, it was usually vice versa, but the indignation of it all! His ears kept twitching and his eyes were fixed in a fierce glare.  
  
Kagome grumbled," Oh, Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha muttered." Kagome,"  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME??!!" they stopped and yelled at each other. Not even fazed, they turned around and stomped in opposite directions. Kagome, arms still crossed, muttered her way to Kaede's hut while Inuyasha, huffing like always, grumbled his way to his Gods' Tree [2].  
  
Meanwhile, two figures sheepishly followed Kagome back to the hut.  
  
"It's kind of sad how everyone's gotten use to Kagome and Inuyasha's shouting matches," Sango said, as none of the villagers even glanced their way as they worked. She adjusted her giant boomerang [3] on her shoulder as she petted Kiara [4]. In truth, she too was getting rather bored of the "couple's" arguments.  
  
"I don't get it. Why don't they just tell each other that they love them and move on with their lives?" Shippou asked, innocently. He scratched his head in a bemused fashion as he sat on Miroku's shoulder [5]. The young demon knew that this was a frequently asked question. However, he wasn't just referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. He was starting to get a hunch that Sango really like Miroku, for reasons beyond Shippou's understanding. By this time he figured that if Miroku and Sango couldn't tell each other how they felt, there was no chance that Inuyasha and Kagome would. He sighed. Grown-ups were so silly at times  
  
"They're just too stubborn," Miroku sighed. A couple days ago, he had placed a bet with Sango that Kagome and Inuyasha would kiss before the week was up. And he had been so close! Yesterday, after that whole demon- worm incident, Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten pretty close and last night he had thought he had had the whole bet in the bag. But noooooooo. Inuyasha had to hold his commitment to the "don't-show-your-emotions-and- you-stay-alive" rule. Oh the frustration!  
  
There are moments in history when ordinary people are struck with a great idea. Such as, the idea for a refrigorator or television or, most importantly, Japanese anime. If people want something, someone usually comes up with the idea for it. As with the case with Miroku. An idea struck him [6] and he thought about it. And the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Yes, this would have to work. Miroku continued the short walk to the hut with a more confident step. If Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't proclaim their feelings on their own, they would get a little "help"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
'He's up to something.'  
  
Sango was no idiot. When she was a demon-hunter, it had been important to know what the demon was going to do. So, it had become an almost second habit to know when something was up. Such as Miroku planning. She had a slight hunch that he was up to something devious.  
  
Which might have something to do with the fact she and Shippou were stuck behind a bush outside the hut at night.  
  
"Sango?" Shippou asked. The little demon was snuggled up in what Kagome had called a "sleeping-bag".  
  
"Hm?" Sango was to busy plotting. How dare Miroku do this to her! And without telling her what he was up to. Okay, she was extremely sure he was up to something. And that "something" had to do with that bet they had made.  
  
The bet had been that if Kagome and Inuyasha didn't kiss by the end of the week, Miroku would have to stop running up to girls and ask them to marry him [7]. But if they did...  
  
She blushed. Oh boy, She wasn't too sure if she wanted Miroku to win this bet or not. She shook her head. Ooh that little bug! He was going to pay either way for leaving her out of the loop. Why, when he get's back from...  
  
"Huh?" now Sango was confused. "Shippou, where's Miroku?" She quickly looked around. Miroku wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
Shippou sighed. "That's what I've been asking you! I thought you would know!"  
  
Both friends stopped to puzzel this new set of events.  
What in the world was Miroku up to?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Okay everybody!" Kagome chirped, walking into the room. "Kaede says that-" She stopped.  
  
The room was empty. The only occupant was Inuyasha who was staring into the flame.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome sweat dropped. Where was everyone?  
  
"Um? Inuyasha?" Kagome shuffled her way to the hanyou. The half- demon was starting to worry her. He was just sitting there, staring into the flame, non-blinking. "Where is everybody?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she crouched down next to her friend. He didn't even glance at her. His arms were still crossed and he didn't so much as blink. Biting her lower lip, Kagome pondered on what to do. After last night, Kagome wasn't at all sure on how to act around Inuyasha. If only the boy knew what he could do to her. One look made her week in the knees and one touch made her heart beat fast. Problem? Every time she tried to talk to him, it always ended up in a shouting match. She knew Inuyasha had feelings, but she couldn't understand why he didn't show them more. Didn't he trust her?  
  
"Inuyasha?" she poked him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Suddenly, "Zzzzz."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped as she heard Inuyasha snore. He was asleep! And with his eyes open! 'He really can fall asleep anywhere.' Kagome giggled. Shaking him gently, she said, softly, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha, wake up."  
  
"Zzzzzz."  
  
It took all Kagome had to burst out laughing. She shook the hanyou a bit harder. "Inuyasha," she crooned. "The ramen is ready."  
  
"Where?!" Inuyasha snapped up. Standing up, he looked down to see Kagome kneeling next to him.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. 'Can't. ... Breathe...'she thought. That did it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha ,.ha!" she laughed, grabbing her stomach. She couldn't help it. She laughed her heart out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"You don't have to be so uptight about it," Kagome pointed out.  
  
After bonking Kagome (gently, of course) on the head for laughing at him, Inuyasha huffed and sat himself in a corner, his back facing Kagome.  
  
"Keh," was the only reply.  
  
Kagome shook her head. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Standing up, she called to him, "At least let's go eat." After Inuyasha didn't move, she sighed, "I'll give you some ramen."  
  
Inuyasha was tempted. Ramen? But then he growled she wouldn't get away with laughing at him so easily. He stayed put.  
  
Sighing, Kagome moved over to the screen door [8]- only to find it wouldn't open.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled on the edge.  
  
"What?" was the gruff reply.  
  
"The door won't open."  
  
"Let me see." Inuyasha stomped over to the door. "You humans are so weak." He pulled on it- but it didn't move. "Darn thing [9]." He pulled harder. It still didn't open.  
  
Kagome said, "Oh my." Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour. 'I'm stuck in a room with just Inuyasha. Only the two of us [10]. I'M NEVER GOING TO SURVIVE!' "Eeeeeeeeee!" she squeled. What was she going to do?  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" Inuyasah snapped, flattening his ears. Why did humans have to be so loud? Inside, he felt really upset. 'Great.' he thought. 'Just great. I'm stuck in a room with Kagome. I'll NEVER get that ramen now.'  
"Keh," he huffed, then walked over to sit in front of the fire again.  
  
Could this get any worse?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * (3 hours later)  
  
"No, I have to say that beef ramen is much better than chicken ramen," Kagome chided.  
  
"Are you kidding? Chicken is the best there is [11]!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
After the first hour had gone by, Kagome had joined him by the fire. During the second hour, they didn't say anything. Now, three hours later, they were still in the room and, extremely hungry and tired, argued just for the sake of escaping boredom.  
  
"Yeah, well, creamy chicken is better than plain chicken," Kagome shot back.  
  
"Maybe," Inuyasha admitted. "But roasted chicken is even better."  
  
Unable to think up a retort, Kagome fell silent. Inuyasha didn't blame her. She was probably just as tired of being in this room as he was. Not that he tired of her company.  
  
"Why do you like climbing trees?"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"Trees," Kagome repeated. "Why do like to climb them?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. How should he word this? And why did she want to know?! "I'm not really sure," he answered slowly. "I guess it's because of when I was little. I figured that if I stayed on the ground people could hurt me. But, if I was up high, they couldn't. And it's also a good place to think."  
  
Kagome slowly processed this information. She would never really understand how lonely Inuyasha was growing up. Down-hearted, she scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder like she had the night before. She didn't know why, but whenever she did this, she felt safe and giddy. But now she felt sad. She didn't want Inuyasha to be lonely. It was a terrible, terrible feeling.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet. Man, what this girl could do to him! When they were alone like this, he never said very much. He feared Kagome would think that it was because he didn't like being with her. That wasn't true. 'It's just,' his ears flattened dejectedly, 'I can't figure out what to say.'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome lifted her head. Inuyasha looked down at her, confused. He liked having her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
The hanyou felt his face get hot. "Yeah," he tried to sound rough.  
  
She looked up at him. "You won't ever be alone again," she promised.  
  
And then, she closed her eyes and gently kissed him.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she had seen a flash of light, but passed it as her imagination. Drawing back, she felt nervous that Inuyasha didn't move or something. Then-  
  
THUMP!  
  
Surprised, Kagome jerked her eyes open only to see a strange sight.  
  
Inuyasha had fallen back and had apparently fainted. Kagome blushed as she felt a sweat drop on the back of her head. "Inuyasha," sighed, exhasperated.  
  
Meanwhile, the hanyou was convinced he had died and went to heaven. And if so, then he had to admit heaven wasn't half bad. 'She kissed me,' he thought, excited. Then more grumpily, 'And I passed out.' He gave a mental glare and menatlly bonked himself on the head. 'I AM AN IDIOT!' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something next to him.  
  
Willing himself to wake, he blinked to find that Kagome had fallen asleep next to him. Blushing deeply, Inuyasha again found himself thinking that an angel had fallen from heaven. He wouldn't be surprised to find out Kagome was an angel. Content, he felt himself fall asleep to the sound of her breathing.  
  
'Ya know,' he thought, before drifting off to sleep. 'I still didn't get any ramen.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Meanwhile, Shippou had fallen asleep and Sango was plotting bloody murder.  
'That's it!' she thought. 'I'm gonna kill him! Grrr, Miroku, YOU'RE GONNA BEG FOR MERCY!'  
  
She was about to stand up and go find him, when she heard someone coming. Sango was about to reach for her boomerang when she found, to her delight, that it was Miroku.  
  
A rapidly blinking Miroku with a metal contraption in one hand and a white piece of paper in the other.  
  
Forgetting the butterflies in her stomach from just seeing him, she scolded, "Where have you been?!"  
  
He smiled and held up the white piece of paper. It had a large black square that was slowly turning from a dark gray to show a mix of colors. "I was settling our bet, Sango," he gave a wink.  
  
"Oh really?" she retorted, fighting back a blush. Huddling in her blanket, she gave the "monk" a questioning look.  
  
"Yep!" he sat down across from her. "And when this- What was it called again? Oh yes, photograph clears up, you'll see for yourself that I, of course, have won our bet?" He handed her the photo.  
  
Burying even further into her blanket, she looked skeptically at the developing picture. "Where did you get this?"  
  
" I borrowed Kagome's- I think it's called a 'camera'? Anyway, I borrowed it and took a picture." Sango gave a snort at the word "borrow". Why did she highly doubt that? Ignoring the girl's skepticism, Miroku pointed at the picture when he saw that it had fully developed. Of course, he couldn't see the photo, but he was sure it was enough to win the bet. "See? Take a look for yourself!"  
  
Blinking, Sango looked down at the photo-  
  
And burst out laughing.  
  
A little hurt, Miroku asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
Trying to take a breath between laughing, Sango managed to cry out, "Oh yes, Miroku! This DEFINITELY wins our bet!" Then she laughed even harder.  
  
Confused, Miroku snatched away the photo to take a look for himself. Irked, he felt a sweat drop go down the back of his head. 'Oh boy,' he thought.  
  
It was a picture of himself!  
  
'I must have had the camera back words,' he reasoned, thouroghly embarrassed. Hearing Sango laughing hysterically on the ground, he tried to gather up his dignity.  
  
"You know," he tried to sound smooth, but even Sango could see he was still blushing. "I look pretty good in front of the camera." And Sango laughed all over again. This time Miroku joined her.  
  
Still asleep, Shippou heard the "couple" laughing and gave a smile, when it soon turned into an argument. Adults were so silly sometimes.  
  
Fin.*  
  
Tenshi: Well there you go! Hope it wasn't too long! It's three pages longer than the first chapter! Yugi: It was good! Tenshi: ^_^ Thanks Yugi! What did the rest of you think? Yami & Inuyasha: Um, well, it was okay. Tenshi: You guys! Can't you- Hey wait. Where's Kerra? Yami: *blush* Inuyasha: *smirk* Oh, she left a while ago to go watch today's episode of 'Yugioh!'. Tenshi: So? Inuyasha: So, today's episode was 'The Past is Present'. Tenshi: 0_0 Oh boy. Inuyasha: *nod* Yep, she saw Yami without a shirt on and fainted. Tenshi: -_- Oh boy. Yam: *blush* Tenshi: Anyway, until next time, C'ya! ^_^ (off in the distance) Kerra, get back here! And get away from Yami! Thanks to all the reviewers! Please leave a nice review for this part, too. ^_^ 


End file.
